Races
Of Races, and the Benefits Thereof For the most part, each Race here has an equal and opposite member. Testificates can open up shops all they want, but without the Humans to transport their goods they won't have anything to sell. Gnomes can tinker with their tech, but Witches love their magic. Dwarves love the dark and their minerals, and Elves love the sun and their trees. Pigmen, well, they have to struggle to keep the food supply up to scratch with the hunger of everyone else, including themselves. Quick list of Races: * Players: Mythical Race, True Neutral * General: Pigmen * Military: Zombie Pigmen * Trade: Testificates * Crafting: Humans ** Technology: Gnomes ** Magic: Witches * Agriculture: Elves * Mining: Dwarves Players: True Neutral The elusive "Player" Race is considered a myth, and very, very few credible reports of their sightings have been reported. It is said that when they appear, great progress in everything can be achieved FAR more easily, or life is far more difficult. * Set your own bonuses and penalties. By default, Players are true Neutral. ** "Players" may not be NPCs. Players, are you, the Challenger. Pigmen: Found Everywhere * Preferred Biome: Mushroom Island * Preferred Building Materials: * Standard Banner Symbol: Roundel * Preferred Mob: Mooshroom * Preferred Food: Beetroot Stew * Preferred Color(s): Green * Favored Wood: Dark Oak * Favored Fighting Style: Avoidance, Torches, Walls * Preferred Uniform: Leather Helmet, Fireworks to call for help. * Hated Enemy: Stray * Hated Biome: Ice Spikes * Hated Food: Cooked Pork Chop Testificates: Merchants Extraordinaire Testificates love nothing more than a good barter session. They are exceptional merchants, and can haggle a Dwarf out of its beard. They are incredibly peaceful, and, once settled, resent having to leave their home. * Preferred Biome: Plains * Preferred Building Materials: Cobblestone, Oak Wood, Oak Logs * Standard Banner Symbol: Flower * Preferred Food: Bread * Preferred Color(s): Black, White * Favored Mob: Chicken * Favored Wood: Oak * Favored Fighting Style: Walls and Watchtowers * Preferred Uniform: No Uniform * Hated Enemy: Zombies * Hated Biome: Hell/Nether * Hated Food: Rotten Flesh Humans: Craftsman with no Equal Humans, as a race, expand quickly, and are adept at basic Crafting abilities. They may not be the equal of Gnomes or Witches when it comes to Technology or Magic, respectively, but for basic Crafting they have no equal in any of the other races . * Preferred Biome: Forest (Any, Birch, Flower, Roofed) * Preferred Building Materials: Polished Stone, Bricks, Planks * Standard Banner Symbol: Skull * Preferred Mob: Dog/Wolf * Preferred Food: Steak * Preferred Color(s): Red, Green, Blue, Yellow * Favored Wood: Birch * Favored Fighting Style: Sword and Shield * Preferred Uniform: Diamond Armor, Diamond Sword, Banner Shield * Hated Enemy: Skeleton * Hated Biome: The End * Hated Food: Carrot Gnomes: Always up for a Tinker Gnomes can always be counted on to tinker with any new Technology and try to improve on it. However, Magic that is not understood well on a civilization level and Gnomic superstitions do NOT mix well. * Preferred Biome: Mesa * Preferred Building Materials: Hardened Clay/Terracotta, Glazed Terracotta, Prismarine * Standard Banner Symbol: Saltire * Preferred Mob: Llama * Preferred Food: Cake * Preferred Color(s): Turquoise, Dark Red * Favored Wood: Acacia * Favored Fighting Style: Technology. Dispensers, TNT, TNT Cannons, etc * Preferred Uniform: Power/ed Armor * Hated Enemy: Husk * Hated Biome: Beach, River * Hated Food: Potato/Cooked Potato Witches: Sometimes confused with Testificates, Witches ooze Magical power, and love toying and playing with it. However, their magical energies do not mix well with Technology. Most Witches straight-up do not like Technology, but some Witches take the time to figure out how to make sure that Technology and Magic can work together. * Preferred Biome: Swamp * Preferred Building Materials: Spruce Planks, Mossy Cobblestone * Standard Banner Symbol: Chevron * Preferred Mob: Parrot * Preferred Food: Cooked Salmon * Preferred Color(s): Purple, Black, Green * Favored Wood: Spruce * Favored Fighting Style: Splash Potions * Preferred Uniform: Dyed Leather Armor, Splash Potions, Bow and Splash Potion Arrows (never use other kinds of Arrows) * Hated Enemy: Villagers/Testificates * Hated Biome: Plains * Hated Food: Bread Dwarves * Preferred Biome: Extreme Hills (any) * Preferred Building Materials: * Standard Banner Symbol: Thing * Preferred Mob: Bat * Preferred Food: Mushroom Stew * Preferred Color(s): Red and Blue * Favored Wood: Spruce * Favored Fighting Style: Pickaxe and Shield * Preferred Uniform: Iron Armor, Iron Pickaxe, Banner Shield * Hated Enemy: Cave Spider * Hated Biome: Taiga * Hated Food: Apple Elves * Preferred Biome: Jungle * Preferred Building Materials: Planks (Any), Logs (Any), Wool * Standard Banner Symbol: Lozenge * Preferred Mob: Cat/Ocelot * Preferred Food: Golden Carrot * Preferred Color(s): Brown, Green * Favored Wood: Jungle Wood * Favored Fighting Style: Bow and Arrow * Preferred Uniform: Dyed Leather Armor, Bow and Arrow (Dislike Splash Potion Arrows) * Hated Enemy: Illagers * Hated Biome: Swamp * Hated Food: Cooked Rabbit Zombie Pigmen * Preferred Biome: Desert, Hell (Nether) * Preferred Building Materials: Netherrack, Nether Brick, Sandstone, Polished Sandstone * Standard Banner Symbol: Creeper * Preferred Mob: Chicken * Preferred Food: Golden Apple * Preferred Color(s): Crimson, Orange, Black * Favored Wood: Dark Oak * Favored Fighting Style: Overwhelm with numbers * Preferred Uniform: Golden Armor, Golden Sword * Hated Enemy: Wither * Hated Biome: End * Hated Food: (Popped) Chorus Fruits